


Happy Pills

by KilllMePlease



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual 707 | Luciel Choi, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Male Slash, Male!MC, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, this is kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilllMePlease/pseuds/KilllMePlease
Summary: Daesung and Seven broke up two months ago, unknowing to the reason why Daesung slips back into a depression and bad habits





	Happy Pills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> thank you for reading  
> if you find any mistakes leave them in the comments 
> 
> I'm looking for somebody to work with me on this fic if ur interested please comment :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Daesung swollen eyes welled up with tears as he sat on the side of the road, the bridge railing looking very appealing at the moment. The drugs in his system made it sound like an even better idea holding his shaking hand to the cool metal railing as Ryan pushed himself upwards. 

The water below the Jamsu bridge ran fast during the spring and the rocky shore made it sure that a very few amounts of people would survive a fall of its rails. Looking down at the water Daesung held in more tears clutching the red shirt to his chest taking a deep inhale as he swung his leg over the rail. The shirt smells just like Seven even after not being worn for two months, Seven always smelt like printer ink and after-shave it drove Daesung insane. Breathing in more and more of the intoxicating scent Daesung remembers all the morning afters when he would steal Sevens shirts just for the smell. Tears he was trying to keep at bay begin to slip down his face falling onto the fabric in his hands dotting the red fabric in tears once again. 

Seven was always the reason he tried to keep his feeling in control, why he didn't let his thoughts swallow him whole. But Seven was gone, most likely forever never to be in Seven's arms again. He would forever be trapped never to touch Seven, Daesung will never get to stare into sevens warm amber eyes that always made him forget how much he misses his family back in America. All of that was gone, the black haired boy felt no need to fight his dark thoughts anymore every urge was acted on.

The Jamsu bridge was the closest bridge in Seoul Korea to Seayoung’s house. Daesung held the smallest desire for Seven to come to get him, to have him kiss away the tears and help him sober up without hurting himself. Just to see his eyes one last time. He knew within the next few hours Seven would check the security cameras in Rika’s apartment and see the Daesung is gone but by then he would already be long gone. 

His windbreaker pocket begins to buzz 

Buzz buzz buzz 

3 rings  
It must be the messenger. If he doesn't respond somebody will call him and Daesung full well knows he is in no state to talk somebody out of checking on him. Pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket swinging his legs back and forth over the running water. The bright screen hurting his eyes, clicking on the messenger app. 

707: Daesung…  
707: Where are you?  
707: I know that you are not in Rika’s apartment  
707: please Daesung

A raspy sob rips through Daesung’s throat Seven knows. He knows I’m not at home, Seven always knows when I’m not okay even if he doesn't love me.

Daesung: Seven I’m fine just out for a walk  
707: that's a lie and you know it...  
707: I can see your location. You haven't left the bridge in an hour.  
Daesung: I’m just looking at the water it's pretty  
707: bullshit 

Daesung locks his phone slipping it into his pocket turning the device off. Sitting on the railing the reflects on the rough water no stars in the sky from the intense light pollution in the city. A few cars speed by paying no attention to the boy sitting on the railing. 

The sound of screeching rubber down the street could be heard in the background, Daesung’s eyes trailed to the river watching his boots swing back and forth over the water. The rushing water looked almost comforting to troubled minds. Headlights reflecting on the water. 

A pair of arms wraps around his shoulders holding on to his trembling frame as if their life depends on it, startling the boy. 

“Daesung I won’t let you do this”  
It was Seven his arms were wrapped around his shoulders stopping him from jumping. 

“Seven… you came for me” a tremble in the black haired boy’s voice. 

“Of course I did. Let's go back to the bunker. Okay?” Seven spoke softly while lightly pulling Ryan off the railing interested just let his body go limp as Seven pulled him off the railing and help Ryan into the passenger seat of his sports car. Large tears rolling down Daesung’s cheeks as he holds in sobs. Seven watches him in the rearview mirror heart aching thinking about how broken he was thinking how much he missed him. 

Seven picks up his pace pressing his foot down onto the pedals just wanting to bring Daesung home so he knows he is safe.


End file.
